


Safe

by love_antibiotics4



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_antibiotics4/pseuds/love_antibiotics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreya (the OC) has been wondering alone in the woods for months when Aaron and Daryl find her and bring her back to Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys , this is the first little story I’ve ever written so I hope it’s not too awful:/ this is most likely going to be a 6 or 7 chapter OC saga so bare with me:) I’ll be doing chapter 2 very very soon! I hope you enjoy it:)) (sorry if this is too long I got a little carried away) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

After months of wondering in the woods I was convinced that there was no other living people in existence. day after day went by where I was finishing off the dead that constantly disrupted the silence of what was left of the world surrounding me. the last few days I’ve felt as if someone was watching me. nothing has happened, not yet at least, but I could feel a presence around me. 5 days I’ve been feeling like this but I’ve just been carrying on as usual, ravaging through the left over grime of gas stations and convenient stores not to far from where I had set up a ‘camp’. after my little findings I decided to get back to my tent before it got too dark when the feeling of being watched was much stronger. I heard sticks break behind me and constant leaves rustling but the wind was still and no walkers or animals were in sight. my heart began to race and I began to walk in a more rapid pace but in that moment I could here a voice that spoke only loud enough for me to hear,  
“hey , I don’t mean you any harm but I-” before the man could finish I had turned around and pulled my knife out faster than I even knew possible  
“who the hell are you?” I snapped at the man.  
“well uh I’m Aaron, and your name?” the man nervously chuckled out while lifting his hand into the air proving he had no intention to hurt me.  
I looked at him skeptically still aiming my knife at him sternly blurting out,  
“so I assume you’re the one who’s been watching me these past few days, huh? what do ya want?”  
“well uh I’m a recruiter from a small, safe town called Alexandria. I have been watching you for about 5 days now and I’ve seen how strong you are and that’s just what we need in our town.” Aaron explained, a little less nervous than the last sentence he had spoken to me.  
“safe? how? are you alone? who else-”  
he cut me off elaborating  
“we are protected by walls that were built at the beginning of all this, I have another man with me not to far back. it’s seems you don’t have to safe of a shelter out her so if you would like to come back with us you are more than welcome, and if it just so happens you don’t like it you can’t leave at any time.”  
i lowered my knife and pondered the thought for a few minutes  
“safe? I guess anywhere is safer than my lonely tent, and who knows how much longer I’ll make it out here alone” I slowly looked back up at Aaron.  
“yeah, I’ll go”  
“GREAT!” his eyes widened “we’d better get back soon, the sun is starting to set.”  
“alright. My name’s Dreya by the way”  
“Well nice to meet you Dreya" Aaron smirked.  
It seemed as if Aaron wouldn’t shut up about his little town but I somehow managed to tune him out, my thoughts were going every direction possible of how this all could go down. did I accept this offer too quickly? was I putting myself in harms way? As we approached a beat up car with a man sitting on the hood of it, I realized my many fears didn’t matter for the sun was setting so it was too late for me to turn back now. The man sitting on the front of the vehicle had long, dark brown hair draping over his dirt covered face, huge muscles shooting out of a torn up vest. I was observing him thoroughly when I was interrupted by Aaron’s voice “This here is Daryl” as he spoke the large man slid off the car his feet quickly colliding with the pavement as he looked up at me briefly  
“aye” Daryl mumbled in my direction quickly turning towards the car to open up the door  
“I’m Dreya” I said flatly  
Daryl nodded “let’s go, its gettin’ dark” He said throwing himself into the drivers seat of the car, Aaron and I quickly followed. I could see Daryl whisper somethings to Aaron, and Aaron respond with a nod. I cluelessly looked out the window and then towards the rear view mirror where me and Daryl’s eyes met more than a few times. his eyes were blue and he was by far the most attractive man I’ve seen in such a long time. we quickly approached the walls surrounding this little town, the wall was opened by a curly, dark haired woman who examined the back seat where i was sitting. As Aaron, Daryl, and I exited the car, Aaron yelled out with a smile “we’ve got a new one!” everyone on the short street looked in my direction some walked towards me “hi my name is Maggie” a friendly, slim, short haired woman approached me quickly.  
“hi, I-I’m Dreya” I said with a forced smile.  
“I’m gonna tell Rick you’re here, he’ll come and talk to ya probably just ask a few questions” Maggie said sweetly “if you need anything just let me know, me and my husband Glenn live over there” she pointed at a white house, but they all looked the same to me. I looked up at her with a nod and smile still skeptical of my new surroundings, Maggie and Aaron had disappeared into a building in the center of the town leaving me alone with Daryl as he unpacked the car of supplies they had found prior to recruiting me.  
“Dreya, right?” Daryl mumbled  
“uh yeah” I replied awkwardly  
“ya don’t talk much, huh?  
“I guess not” I smirked  
“we’ll get along just fine then sunshine” Daryl smiled and walked away with a huge load of supplies in his hands which he carried almost effortlessly. I couldn’t help but stare as he walked away into the humid dim lighting from what was left of the setting sun that was reflecting the sweat on his body, highlighting his big muscles.  
a husky voice interrupted my view  
“So you must be Dreya, the name’s Rick. Rick Grimes.” he said sternly, holding his hand out waiting for me to shake it.  
“yeah, nice to meet you” I mumbled shaking his damp, dirty hand.  
he started to walk away from the gate motioning with his hand for me to follow, so I did as directed  
“this’ll be your home from now on, is that a'right?” Rick spoke out with his southern drawl  
“don’t really have a choice” I said sarcastically  
“ah one last thing..” Rick said swiftly  
I knew exactly what he was about to say.  
“Aaron told me bout ya and how we could trust ya as far as he could tell and all that but imma need your weapons. ” Rick elaborated.  
I rolled my eyes and removed 2 knives from the right side of my belt and violently places then in his large hand.  
“thank ya, its just a precautionary measure, you understand”  
With a sarcastic smile drawn across my face I nodded and walked inside the cookie cutter house we were standing in front of and locked the door behind me.


	2. Patched up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreya goes on a run with Daryl. When she runs into some trouble, Daryl comes to her rescue.  
> (Some back story on Dreya is given)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!:) this is chapter 2 of my OC story. I loved writting this so much. Please say tuned for the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!:))

This being my forth day in Alexandria, I assumed it would be neighborly of me to attempt to get to know the people who were living inside the sanctuary with me. I walked around introducing myself to almost everyone in sight. I was making my way toward the gate where I had entered days before. I still had not met the large orange haired man who seemed not to leave the watch tower since I arrived and the curly haired woman who opened and closed the gate to allow the citizens in and out of the gated community. I approached them slowly.  
"hi I'm Dreya" I blurted out in the most friendly voice I could conjure up.  
they turned to me, almost startled.  
"I'm Sasha" the curly haired girl held her right hand out to shake mine as her left hand secured a large gun she aimed towards the ground.  
as I reached to shake her hand she glanced up at the large man explaining  
"that up there is Abraham"  
I turned and looked up at him as he began to yell out  
"names Abraham"  
"I heard"  
"well looky here, we got us here another know it all, that done chaps my freckle covered ass" Abraham chuckled  
Sasha glared at him angrily, assuming i would feel uncomfortable to his sarcasm since I was still so new but I laughed it off. He was the first person to make me laugh in 6 months, so I appreciated it. As I was laughing Daryl approached one of the cars parked close by.  
"you goin on a run?" Sasha asked suspiciously  
"yepp" Daryl replied, starting to load the car up with a couple bags and guns.  
I walked a little closer to Daryl  
"would uh... would you mind if i went with you?" I questioned reluctantly, clueless to what his reaction would be.  
"you wanna go?" Daryl looked shocked  
as if he had forgotten that I've been living out there alone for months.  
"yeah, I mean it's not like I'm a helpless little girl. I can handle my own out there and-" Daryl interrupted  
"whatever, you can go. be ready in 10 minutes or I'm leavin' without cha"  
I nodded and started to walk away  
"and I thought she didn't talk much" Daryl said under his breath in an irritated tone. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, I was half tempted to turn around and snap a snide remark back at him but instead I just kept walking towards my house. I packed into a book bag some water and a first aid kit I found in the upstairs bathroom. I started speed walking to the car Daryl was standing by only moments earlier as he was beginning to pull out of the gates.  
"HEY!" I yelled beginning to run towards the car.  
Daryl stopped, I approached the passenger side of the vehicle and swung open the squeaky door.  
"what, you thought you could leave without me?" I smirked  
"i waited and extra minute for ya" Daryl sneered  
"wow a whole minute" I chuckled  
Daryl shook his head almost realizing how stupid his remark sounded. we had been driving in silence for about 25 minutes when Daryl finally spoke.  
"so bein alone out there, musnt've been easy" Daryl rumbled  
I was so shocked by the fact he said something that I didn't say a word and just sat there looking at him wide-eyed.  
"huh" Daryl glanced at me with a confused face  
"well uh... The walkers. They weren't the problem really.. I mean I'm used to having to fight but... I guess being alone. That was the hard part." I awkwardly stumbled on my words.  
"hm, used t'fightin?" Daryl questioned me keeping his eyes on the road.  
"oh uh.. yeah, I was apart of the military when the world wasn't taken over by the dead"  
I was looking out the passenger side window but could feel Daryl's eyes on me as the words left my mouth.  
"based off that I'm pretty used to losing people too.. lost my partner the second time I stepped foot on a battle field... Then the last mission I went on, I was the only one in my squad to survive" I blurted out with almost no emotion.  
"sorry t'hear that. It ain't easy but-"  
my head shot in his direction as I quickly interrupted him  
"there's no need for you to apologize. Shit happens, that's just how it is but ya gotta keep going.."  
I paused and went back to looking out the window.  
"besides, not like your the one who blew up my squad" I angrily mumbled.  
Again I could feel Daryl's eyes on me then I spotted a convenient store.  
"that's where we're going?" I asked  
"mhmm" Daryl grunted  
we trailed towards the small store and soon pulled into its parking lot.  
"c'mon" Daryl let out as he opened the door on his side of the car.  
I then opened my door and draped my book bag over my shoulder as we both began walking to the front doors.  
"We cleared this place out a few days ago but there'll probably be a few stragglers" Daryl explained with caution  
"alright" I quickly replied  
Daryl slowly opened the door and we entered. I knew I could handle myself but something about Daryl made me feel extremely safe, so I stayed so close to him that i almost attached myself to his back.  
"you go check out over there" he pointed to the right. "I'll check there" he began walking to the left.  
I stood in the middle of the isles for a short moment and watched as he walked away but reluctantly did as he said. I heard him rummaging through cans and boxes so I did the same loading anything I could into my bag. I soon heard a sound all to familiar, it was the grunts and hisses of a walker. I grabbed my knife from my side, firmly gripped it and turned the corner and walked toward the disgusting noises. As I turned to the next isle there were 6 walkers. They slowly began limping towards me. I rolled my eyes with confidence and began to finish off the 2 closest to me when suddenly 2 more came from behind me.  
"shit" I yelled out louder than I intended  
I killed 3 more before one reached towards me almost sinking its nails into my shoulder. I jumped back into some shelves knocking them down, falling back with them. The closest walker to me crawled on top of me. With no time to recover from the fall I held the walker a short distance away from my face, it's teeth chomping down, ready to rip into my flesh. Suddenly I heard Daryl's grunts above me as he finished off the 2 walkers desperate to attack me. Daryl sank his knife into the walker on top of me and I rolled the limp rotting body off of me. Daryl let a hand out to help me up.  
"you alright, ya get scratched or bit?" Daryl jolted me up onto my feet and began inspecting my body.  
"nah, I'm good." I huffed out with barely any air left in my lungs  
"we should go, the noise probably got the attention of some others" Daryl eagerly let out as he checked our surroundings making sure there was no danger. He grabbed my wrist and began walking out the front door of the store. Daryl opened my car door for me and I fumbled into the seat as he walked to the other side. Daryl put the car into drive, stepped on the gas, and we made our way back to Alexandria.  
"thanks by the way" I shyly stammered  
"ya don't gotta thank me" Daryl mumbled  
"I'd be dead if it wasn't for you... so I'm thanking you.. It's not because I gotta but because I want to" I sternly said turning towards him and laying my hand on his free hand.  
he flinched from my touch so I pulled away and began to inspect some of the cuts I had gotten when I fell into the shelves. I lifted my shirt up a little which exposed a large gash on my left side.  
"damn it" I whispered  
Daryl's eyes shot down to the wound  
"that'll need some stitches" he calmly said, quickly looking back to the road.  
I pulled my shirt down and began thinking. Daryl made me feel oddly safe, something about him made it seem as if nothing bad could happen as long as I was with him. Sure I'm a little scratched up but it could've been a lot worse. I mean he saved my life. He barely knew me and he saved my life. Something about that, I just can't explain the feeling it gave me. I didn't really know this man so maybe he would do that for anyone but that itself was something extraordinary. My thoughts were interrupted as we approached the walls of Alexandria. Daryl flashed his lights and Sasha slide the gate open. He parked the car, helped me out then began walking me to the infirmary.  
"what the hell happened out there" Abraham abruptly yelled out.  
"she's gotta cut, nothin' too bad" Daryl yelled back in explanation.  
We walked into the infirmary as Denise had just finished cleaning up and was ready to go home.  
"woah.. what happened" she looked at the large blood stain on my shirt, her eyes ready to pop out of her head.  
"she fell, got cut up. I can take care of it just go on home" Daryl snapped at her, as he ripped the cabinets apart looking for what he needed to clean me up.  
Denise left and Daryl began cleaning my wounds and stitching up the big one.  
"sorry I couldn't get to ya sooner, this shouldn't a happened" Daryl mumbled, finishing of my stitches.  
"it's my own fault, I should have called for your help instead of being cocky" I smirked as I sat up.  
Daryl stood up in front of me his waist brushing against my knees as I sat on the table.  
"you're not to bad Daryl Dixon" I nodded  
"let's get ya home" Daryl turned away from me, I could tell I embarrassed him a little.  
We walked to my house and as we approached the house, there was Rick sitting on my porch.  
"Abraham told me you got hurt on a run, I just wanted to check in on you, make sure you were alright" Rick said with concern in his voice.  
"I'm fine, Daryl patched me all up" I glanced at Daryl and knocked into him playfully.  
"I should get going now, gotta unpack the supplies we picked up" Daryl awkwardly stammered, I could tell I embarrassed him again, which oddly gave me a lot of pleasure. I smirked as he walked away.  
"let's get ya inside, it must've been a long day for ya" Rick interrupted  
"a-alright, yeah" I stuttered  
Rick led me up the porch steps and opened the front door for me.  
" you gotta be careful out there" Rick scolded as I looked at my feet.  
"ya hear?" Rick almost yelled.  
"I'll be fine" I scolded right back looking right into his warm blue eyes which lightened me up a bit.  
"I hope so Dreya, you should get some rest now" Rick stared at me as I closed the door. I then watched him walk away through the little window at the top of the door. The sun was barely lighting the streets as I locked the door and headed up stairs to take a shower.


	3. Childish behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreya planned on going on a run with Rick quickly after her ingury but Daryl objects to the idea with hopes to keep her protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3, ENJOYY!:)

The next morning I woke up to a knock at the door. I hadn't even looked at myself in the mirror before I went to answer the door, I had never been to big on having a perfect appearance. I quickly glanced out the window at the top of the door, seeing that the knock came from Rick. I opened the door, one eye squinted due to the brightness of the morning sun.   
"What?" I asked harshly, brushing my hand through my long dark hair.  
"Well good morning to you too." Rick chuckled   
I shot a sarcastic smile at him  
"Can I come in?" Rick asked kindly   
I opened the door wider and turned to walk to the kitchen, Rick followed.   
"So is there a reason that you came to my house at the ass crack of dawn" I questioned rudely as I began to make a pot of coffee.   
"you're clearly not a morning person" Rick smiled as he sat at my kitchen table.   
"But I was wondering how you were doing and if you wanted to discuss something for you to do around here" Rick got a little more serious.  
"Coffee?" I asked, holding the pot in my hand.  
"Sure" Rick shrugged   
I poured two cups of coffee and placed one in front of Rick before I sat down in the seat next to him with my own coffee.  
"Hmm something to do around here?" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised as I took a sip of my coffee.  
"Yeah we all got our jobs like-"   
"Like your job is waking people up at 5:45 in the morning." I smiled and Rick began to laugh, so I did as well.  
"Yeah, exactly" Rick chuckled, sipping his beverage.   
"I could help guard the front gate" I blurted out.  
Rick gave me a baffled look.  
"I mean if that's alright with you.. Mr. Grimes" I sarcastically mocked with a smile.  
"Uh yeah that should be fine, maybe take your first shift tomorrow, 11:30 p.m. ?" Rick suggested   
"Sounds good to me" I nodded , taking another sip of coffee.  
"Great, well I should probably get going now" Rick stood up, pushing in his chair.  
I shot up out of my seat.  
"Are you kidding me?" I yelled out at him  
Rick looked down at me with a puzzled look.  
"You wake me up at 6 in the morning only to stay and talk for five minutes? I don't think so." I scolded   
"Excuse me?" Rick questioned.  
"When were you planning on going on your next run?" I questioned   
"This afternoon, why?" Rick answered.  
"I'm going with you." I smirked.  
"Dreya, you just got hurt yesterday I-" I quickly interrupted.  
"No, now you owe me." I let out a chuckle.  
"Fine, we'll go around 1" Rick smiled as he rubbed his chin.  
"Great, see ya then Mr. Grimes" I teased   
Rick rolled his eyes at the fact I kept calling him "Mr. Grimes" but I still found it funny.  
"See ya then" Rick responded in a southern tone, showing himself out.   
I ran up the stairs looking and looked into the mirror. I let out a sigh, noticing how tired and messy I looked in front of Rick. My appearance never bothered me before but for some reason I found the need to look good in front of Rick. to get ready for the afternoon ahead of me I began to brush through my long, dark brown hair, brushed my teeth, and changed into a red tank top and blue jeans. I looked in the mirror sat my thin body and tan freckled skin. Had I always been this skinny... and freckled?   
"what's wrong with me" I thought out loud.  
I had never thought of myself like that before, I had never criticized the way I looked so harshly. I shook it off and went outside to get some fresh air. I walked around soon spotting Daryl sitting on the rail of his front porch, digging his knife into a small animal, so I walked over to him.   
"Hey" I smiled, with one foot on the porch step and one still on the ground.  
Daryl's head shot up looking at me instead of the animal he was poking at.  
"Hey, how are yah feelin'?" Daryl squinted at me with a concerned tone.  
"Oh, I'm fine. I'm even going on a run today with Rick." I smiled nonchalantly.  
"you're goin' on a run? You just went out on a run yesterday and you got hurt." Daryl scolded me as he jumped of the rail and approached me.  
"Yeah like I said, I'm fine." I sternly replied  
"You're not going anywhere today Dreya, I'm gonna go talk t'Rick about this" Daryl growled at me and began to walk past me.  
I quickly grabbed his arm and he turned back to me with and angry look on his face.  
"Are you kidding me, who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" I exclaimed.  
"Dreya I'm not letting you get hurt again." Daryl yelled back at me.  
"Why do you even care." I questioned.  
"I-I don't" Daryl snapped.  
"Ha. Okay Daryl, then that means you won't mind when I go on this run later." I sarcastically smirked.  
Daryl shook his head and quickly walked away from me.   
"What the hell was the about" I thought to myself. why did he care so much about if I got hurt or not, It all made me very confused but I carried on with my day.

It was almost 1 o'clock so I made my way around the town, looking for Rick. Suddenly I felt someone come up behind me. I turned back seeing Rick which startled me a little.  
"Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere!" I yelled   
"I was just talking to Daryl, he doesn't think we should go today" Rick blurted out at me.  
"You're kidding right" I chuckled.  
"He may be right there's a storm blowing in, we could always go some other day." Rick suggested, looking up at the grey clouds blowing in.  
"whatever" I mumbled, swiftly turning in the other direction to go back to me house.  
I heard Rick trying to get my attention but I didn't care to turn back and talk to him any longer. I was infuriated by what Daryl had done, he was treating me like a child when I was more than capable of being out there. I had gotten back to my house and right there on my porch sat Daryl.   
"well you got what you wanted" I snapped, maneuvering my way around him. I went to open the door but Daryl grabbed me.  
"Dreya, I just didn't want to see you get hurt" he said gently.   
"Why" I asked looking into his blue eyes.  
"I like ya Dreya, I wanna get to know you better and I can't do that if ya get hurt out there." Daryl loosened his grip on me and looked in the other direction.   
"Oh. Uh Daryl I didn't know. To be honest I didn't think you really liked anyone" I let out a little smile.  
"Yeah, you and me both" Daryl chuckled.  
"Well uh do you want to come inside or something?" I shyly asked.  
"I don't know Dreya."  
"Come on" I regained my confidence and grabbed his wrist, leading him into my home.  
Daryl seemed a little on edge as he stood by the door as I took of my shoes and walked towards the couch to sit down.  
"Sit down" I demanded with a chuckle.  
Daryl slowly approached the couch sitting a safe distance away from me.  
"So Daryl Dixon.. Tell me, whats made you so cut off from everyone else" I smiled   
Daryl cleared his throat   
"Always been that way I guess. I've never had anyone consistent in my life, so I never let anyone too close." Daryl reluctantly admitted.  
"What about your family?" I asked  
Daryl got defensive   
"ha, family.. if ya wanna call it that." Daryl got an anger in his voice.  
I looked at him with curiosity.  
"Mom died when I was young, Dad beat me and my brother any chance he got, and my brother.. He left me at home with my jack ass father as soon as he turned 18." Daryl growled.  
"I-I'm so sorry" I stuttered.  
"Ain't your fault" he shrugged.   
"what about you and your family" Daryl tried to shift the attention to me.  
"Well my mom she died when I was born and my dad he was in the military and was pretty hard on me, which is why I joined myself. I didn't want to let him down and the whole rest of the family had joined themselves so.. it was my turn" I laughed off.  
"Hm looks like we had us some great childhoods." Daryl joked  
I laughed a little  
"Yeah, totally" I smiled.  
The mood lightened as Daryl and I began to joke around laughing, and letting the ideas go of our past and what was going on outside the walls we lived in. We sat there playfully making fun of each other. Daryl criticized the freckles on my face as I criticized his grunginess, us both laughing it off.   
"I should go" Daryl stood up and I followed as he made his way to the door.  
"This was nice Daryl" I nodded at him with a smiled drawn across my face.  
"Yeah, it was" Daryl agreed, walking out onto the dry porch.  
The air was damp as rain poured down around us.   
"well I'll see ya freckles." Daryl turned to walk off the porch.  
I placed my hand on his shoulder causing him to turn back to me, I stood up on my tip toes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"See ya later Daryl" I whispered in his ear with a smirk.


	4. new friends& new feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreya takes her first shift at the gate with Abraham, befriending him. Rick makes his first move towards Dreya &Daryl begins warming up to Dreya a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with this chapter! The next chapter will be filled with fluff, so I'm SUPER EXCITED!:) Well, I hope you guys love it & are prepared for some major fluff in chapter 5.

I woke up the next day at about 12 p.m. I was up pretty late thinking about how nice it was spending time with Daryl. I was comfortable with him almost immediately and I still had the sense of safety whenever he was around. I had also tried to sleep in considering the fact I had a long, boring night ahead of me guarding the front gate with Abraham. I felt good about being able to finally contribute to this little community and the fact of giving being able to give Sasha a break. I decided I would kill time by cleaning up the house a little. I swept, dusted, did some dishes, by the time I was finished with everything the house was spotless and I was exhausted. I decided a nap couldn't hurt since I would be up all night so I laid down on the couch and passed out. I had fallen asleep around 5 and woke up at 10:45.  
"holy shit" I shot up off the couch looking at the clock, still groggy.  
I ran upstairs fixed myself up a little and went outside and started towards the gate.  
"Hey guys" I greeted Sasha and Abraham.  
"Hey you gonna be able to keep these walls up?" Abraham teased.  
"No promises" I joked  
"I think I like this one" Abraham laughed to Sasha.  
"Well I'll go take you to get a weapon from the arsenal and then you can get started." Sasha elaborated and began walking to the arsenal building.  
I followed. We soon approached the small building and walked in, not waisting anytime. As we entered I spotted a familiar face.  
"Rick" I looked at him, confused.  
"Yeah I thought I'd help ya pick out a gun for your first shift" Rick explained.  
"Well I'm exhausted. You got this taken care of?" Sasha questioned Rick.  
"Yeah go on, get some rest." Rick nodded  
Sasha smiled and quickly left us alone.  
"So I guess it's just you and me now." Rick smiled.  
"Guess so." I agreed.  
"Pick one out. Any one you want." Rick looked down at all the weaponry.  
"I'll take this one" I grabbed a decent sized sniper.  
"nice pick." Rick chuckled.  
"I should get going so Abrahams not all alone out there." I quickly told Rick.  
"Yeah, of course. But before you go, I gotta question Dreya." Rick took a couple slow steps in my direction.  
"What's up?" I sweetly smirked.  
"Would you by chance wanna.. Uhh. Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night, at my house?" Rick asked charmingly with his southern drawl.  
"Oh. Uh, Rick I would really love to but... I've got a little thing going on with someone else." I shyly rejected the handsome man who stood in front of me.  
"Oh. uh alright then." Rick awkwardly responded a bit stunned.  
"I'm sorry Rick but I really should get going now. Really, thanks for the offer. I'll see ya around." I forced an awkward smile and went up the stairs leaving Rick shocked and confused inside the small arsenal.  
I quickly made my way to the gate.  
"What took you so long, princess?" Abraham sarcastically yelled down to me.  
"Sorry, it was a tough choice." I smiled back up at him.  
Abraham and I stood there a while in silence when suddenly Abraham called down to me.  
"Hey princess, come on up here I'm bored." Abraham instructed.  
I smiled and did as he said, climbing up to the ledge he stood on and sat down dangling my feet over the edge.  
"So this is all you do, all day and all night." I questioned looking up at him as he towered over me.  
"Pretty much." Abraham answered as he took a seat beside me.  
"Well I must admit, this is exhilarating." I teased.  
Abraham laughed for a couple seconds.  
"So I gotta question." Abraham said curiously.  
"Go for it." I looked over at Abraham, giving him my full attention.  
"How'd you manage to get all the guys around her drooling over you in less than a week." Abraham questioned innocently.  
"What are you talking about." I laughed at his ridiculous question.  
"It's obvious, Daryl's always watching you, and then ya got Ricks who's always finding an excuse to talk to you and make a guest appearance at your doorstep." Abraham explained.  
I thought about it for a few seconds.  
"Hmm I guess you're right." I shrugged with a giggle.  
"So how'd ya do it?" Abraham continued.  
"I didn't mean to." I laughed  
"Maybe they just like me cause I'm new. You know like I added something new to their everyday routine. They'll get bored of me sooner or later." I smiled at Abraham.  
"Hmm" Abraham nodded, smiling back at me.  
"So you were apart of the military right." I began to question Abraham.  
"Yes ma'am" Abraham proudly admitted.  
"Nice. I was too." I said with excitement in my voice.  
"Finally, someone I got something in common with that's not trying to survive when this big ole shit storm hit." Abraham exclaimed with relief.  
Abraham and I sat up there for hours exchanging old story's of being out in the field and the basic training we had both gone through.  
"Hey! will you two chatter box it shut the hell up?" a familiar raspy voice shot up at us.  
I peeked over the side to confirm who it was.  
"Sorry Daryl!" I yelled down.  
"Yeah whatever. Can I talk t'ya real quick Dreya?" Daryl flatly asked.  
I looked back to Abraham to confirm if it would be okay to leave for a moment.  
"Your prince awaits" he quietly mumbled into my ear.  
I couldn't help but laugh at his remark.  
I began climbing down the ladder jumping down onto the hard ground.  
"What was so funny up there?" Daryl interrogated.  
"huh." My cheeks got a little red.  
Thankfully it was dark so Daryl couldn't see.  
"I heard you guys laughing all night" Daryl replied.  
"Oh we had just been talking about old times when we were in the field." I shrugged off.  
"Hmm" Daryl growled.  
We began walking away from the front gate.  
"Where are we going?" I curiously asked.  
"You'll see." Daryl smirked over at me.  
We kept walking and got farther and farther from the dimly lit streets of Alexandria. We soon met the farthest wall in the town that was surrounded but a quite large sized field of grass.  
"This is it." Daryl presented the big field to me.  
I smirked up at him and sat down in the grass.  
"You want a smoke?" Daryl sat down next to me pulling out an old pack of cigarettes.  
"Sure." I accepted  
Daryl handed me a cigarette then put one in between his lips. I put the cigarette in between my lips as well and looked at Daryl waiting for him to light my cigarette.  
He lifted the lighter to the end of the cigarette and I inhaled as he pulled away the flame we made eye contact but Daryl quickly looked away. I took some puffs of the cigarette.  
"So were we really that loud?" I jokingly asked.  
"Nah it wasn't really that bad, I just needed an excuse to come out and have a smoke with someone." Daryl admitted.  
"oh I see." I nodded with a smile, finishing off the cigarette and laying down in the grass. I looked up at the starts and Daryl quickly followed my lead. We sat there in silence for a moment, side by side.  
"This is nice." I shifted my head over to smile at Daryl but his eyes were set on the sky.  
"Ain't it. It almost seems like the world isn't taken over by the dead." Daryl attempted to be sentimental.  
"Ha, it does." I still had a smile on my face.  
I reached my hand over and laid it on top of Daryl's. I expected him to pull back but he held his hand still as I expressed a little affection towards him. We laid there l for a while, looking into the sky that was lit up by thousands of stars, enjoying each others company.  
"We better get you back to the gate." Daryl disrupted the silence and sat himself up.  
"I almost forgot" I admitted, sitting up as well.  
Daryl stood up and let out his hand to help me back onto my feet. I grabbed out for his hand and he strongly pulled me onto my feet. The momentum from his pull on my arm forced me forward into him. I balanced myself by placing my hands on his chest, and Daryl still had hold on my hand. He looked down at me as if he wanted to kiss me, I looked back at him wide-eyed with a sweet look painted on my face.  
"I should uh I should get back, Abraham probably thinks I went to take a nap or something." I playfully let out as I took a step back and tucked my hair behind my ear.  
"Yeah." Daryl still had that look on his face as if he was going to say or do something completely out of character.  
"See ya Daryl." I smirked at him a bit shyly and started my way back to the front gate.  
"See ya freckles." Daryl mumbled, barely loud enough to hear.


	5. warming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds a way to confess how he feels about Dreya.

A few days had passed out since me and Daryl sat under the stars and almost kissed. Since then we had seen each other everyday, playfully flirting with each other. It was obvious to everyone now that there was something going on between us. I was in the kitchen making something to eat when suddenly I felt someone come up behind me, bringing their arms around my waist. I tried turning quickly to defend myself.  
"Settle down there girl." Daryl's raspy voice rumbled at me.   
I turned around swiftly.  
"What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled up at him, smacking his arm.  
"Sorry bout that." Daryl chuckled.  
"How'd you even get in here?" I sternly questioned.  
"Door was unlocked." Daryl laughed at my seriousness.  
"It's not funny, I could've hurt you or something." I chuckled a little, hitting his arm again.   
"Would ya stop hittin' me, woman?" Daryl asked, still laughing.   
I rolled my eyes at him with a smile on my face. I found it annoying that I couldn't be mad at him even if I tried.   
"So what ya cookin' over there." Daryl asked peeking over my shoulder at the pan on the stove.   
"Chicken stir fry." I answered, turning my back to him as I tended the food on the stove.   
"Fancy." Daryl mumbled as he lifted himself up to sit on my kitchen table.  
"Oh, yes. it's a gourmet meal ya know." I looked back at him sarcastically with an eyebrow raised.   
"Ha" Daryl chuckled   
"You want some?" I asked curiously.  
"I guess so, ya aren't gonna poison it are ya?" Daryl jokingly answered.  
"I might." I smirked back at him.  
"Woman, you joke too much." Daryl laughed at me.   
I shrugged with a smile as I began to prepare played for the both of us. I presented a plate at one end of the table for Daryl and I then sat myself at the opposite side. Daryl noticed where I was going to sit down,quickly grabbed his plate and took the seat next to me. I smiled to myself at the fact he wanted to get closer to me. We sat there eating.  
"By the way this isn't chicken." I admitted to him in a jocking manner.  
"Well, I figured that considering that I haven't caught any chickens." Daryl responded also in a jocking manner.  
I giggled at his response.  
We finished eating so I took both our plates to the sink, Daryl still seated at the table.   
"Don't you have something to do today?" I questioned curiously, starting the water at the sink.  
I heard Daryl come up from behind me. He reached over my shoulder and turned the faucet off. I turned around to look at him,he was close to me, like the other night. My eyes met his, he placed one of his hand on the back of my neck and the other on my waist.  
"Thanks." Daryl quietly mumbled.  
"No problem, I like cooking." I smiled shyly at him.  
"I didn't really mean the cooking." Daryl admitted.  
"Oh. Uh, then.. What did you mean?" I asked, very confused.  
"You, you make me feel as if the world around me isn't pure shit. You make me feel something.. Something I've never felt before. I'm happy when I'm around you." he shyly explained.  
"Daryl." I blushed, quickly wrapping my arms tightly around him.  
I was so in shock of what he just admitted to me, the only think I could think to do was hug him. I eventually loosened my grip, his hands around my waist and mine on his chest. I looked up into his eyes.  
"I'm happy when I'm with you too." I whispered up at him.  
Daryl shyly smirked down at me, soon pulling me back into a tight embrace. He quickly kissed the top of my head and let me go.  
"I do gotta get going through, Dreya. I'm supposed to go help Rick out with something." Daryl tried to appear less vulnerable.  
"Oh. Yeah of course. I've gotta get ready for another night shift with Abraham anyways." I responded back, subtly trying to get the attention away of what had just occurred.   
Daryl began making his way out the door, I slowly followed behind him. He stopped in the middle of my porch as was in the doorway. Daryl turned back to me as if he forgot something.  
"Oh yeah. I guess this all means you're all mine now." Daryl confidently stated.  
"Get out of here Daryl." I giggled.  
Daryl giggled back and began walking away.  
"Later freckles." He yelled at me without turning back at me.

11 o'clock rolled around pretty quick, so I began to get my stuff together. I packed some snacks and cards for me and Abraham so we would be able to get through the night a little easier. I went to the arsenal to get my gun and made my way to the front gate, spotting Abraham.   
"Hey" I yelled up to him  
"Hey.." Abraham unenthusiastically yelled back.  
"What's wrong? Where's Sasha?" I questioned.   
Abraham just tilted his head down, looking over the side of the wall. I was a little worried about what was happening with him so I quickly made my way up to the ledge he was standing on.   
"What's going on?" I sympathetically asked my friend, placing my hand on his shoulder.  
Abraham slowly turned towards me.  
"Uh me and the lady had a big ole fight.. it's no big deal." Abraham admitted, trying to brush off the fact that it was obviously bothering him.  
"I'm sorry to here that.. But hey, I brought cards for us to play." I tried to make him feel better.  
"Ahh you know me all too well." Abraham let out a relieved laugh.   
I dug through my bag searching for the cards and soon found them and took them out of the package and began shuffling them.   
Me and Abraham began playing after I felt the cards out.  
"yanno what she said to me?" Abraham broke my concentration from the cards.  
"huh?" I asked  
"She said I'm too confidant, that I'm gonna get myself killed out there and if I don't change we can't be together anymore. She says she can't lose another person once she grows to love them." Abraham set down the cards and kept his head down.  
"Look Abraham, sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love. You do love her right?" I attempted to give some good advice, although I had never been to good at that.  
"Dreya! That's it, you're a genius! I'll be right back, is that alright?" Abraham abruptly blurted out as if something in his head immediately clicked when I spoke.  
"Uh yeah go, do what you gotta do." I giggled at Abrahams enthusiasm.   
Abraham quickly made his way down the ladder, running towards the houses of the town. I assumed he was looking for Sasha to tell her he loved her but I wasn't 100% sure. I sat there in silence, looking over the wall watching for walkers or people trying to intrude on Alexandria. Suddenly someone began coming up the ladder.  
"Hey, it's just me" I heard Daryl's voice yell up.   
I relaxed and watched him pull himself up on to the ledge with me.   
"You been watching me?" I laughed.  
"Yeah, saw Abraham run off. What's that about?" Daryl questioned.  
"Stalker." I sarcastically accused him.  
"Ha." Daryl grunted.  
"Abraham went looking for Sasha I think, he had to tell her something I guess." I answered his question.  
"You ever get bored up here?"   
"All the time, but Abraham makes it not as bad." I chuckled.  
"I wanted to ask something." Daryl stood closer to me.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"What I said earlier, it ain't gonna scare you off now, is it?" Daryl anxiously questioned.  
"No Daryl." I giggled, swaying my hand out to grab his.   
I pulled myself closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and looking into his bright blue eyes. Daryl gave me a look that I've seen only once before. It took all the courage in me to bring myself closer to him, standing up on my tip toes I leaned in, my lips gently met his.   
"I'm not going anywhere." I admitted as I pulled away.   
Daryl let out a smile and grabbed be close to him, lifting me slightly off the ground. Be began kissing me which completely shocked me but I wasn't about to not accept it.   
"Don't leave Dreya, I can't lose ya. Not now, not ever." Daryl demanded.  
"You don't have to worry about that, Daryl." I smiled at him.  
Daryl lowered me of the ground but still held me close to him.   
"I should go before Abraham gets back, but I'll come see ya when your shift is done." Daryl loosened his grip.  
"Alright." I couldn't hide the big smile drawn across my face.  
I watched as Daryl walked back to his house, and my mind was only focused on what had just happened. Suddenly I saw Abrahams face, looking at me from the ladder.   
"You got a lot of explaining to do." Abraham began chuckling uncontrollably.  
slightly embarrassed at the fact he must've seen what happened, my face sank down into my hands.  
"Oh god, what did you see." I anxiously asked with a laugh.   
"I saw enough, now spill it!" Abraham demanded sarcastically.  
I explained all that had happened today to Abraham, needless to say he was slightly shocked.  
"Well I'll be damned, you found Daryl Dixon's heart." Abraham chuckled.  
I laughed at his response  
The sun was beginning to rise and our relief was approaching the gate. Abraham and I came down off of the ledge we had been on all night. Abraham approached Sasha who was walking towards the gate, thankfully they seemed to be happy now. I walked back to my house and there on my porch was Daryl.   
"Hey!" Daryl blurted out as soon as he noticed me, shooting up off of the steps he sat on.  
"Hey." I sweetly smiled, grabbed his hand, leading us both to the door.


	6. Where Could He Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daryl confessed his feelings for you he is no where to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a little writers block but I hope you guys still like this. Be ready for a big surprise next chapter!! Enjoy:)

I woke up in my bed the next day around 12, alone. I had fallen asleep next to Daryl and I thought he would be there when I woke up, but considering Daryl probably never slept next to a female in his entire life I understood why he left before I got up. I got up thinking of all the things that had happened yesterday and everything before that Daryl gave me feelings I've never felt before. It was like every time I looked at him, I got butterflies, like I was 15 years old. He was all I could think about, all I wanted, I've never felt that way about anyone before.   
I made my way to the the bathroom to take a shower. After I finished my shower, I put on a tight blue t-shirt and tight pale jeans, then stepped outside beginning my day.   
I went looking for Daryl, unsuccessful of finding him, I continued on with my day. I made sure to keep an eye out for him while I did me and Abrahams laundry. You would assume he would get Sasha to do that kind of stuff for him but I guess she didn't even do her own so I was stuck with mine, his, and hers but I didn't really mind.  
Abraham approached me, attempting to help.  
"You gonna be at the gate tonight?" he questioned.  
"No not tonight, I think Eugene is taking my shift." I answered, looking up at Abraham.  
"Damn. It's gonna be a long night." Abraham yelled attempting to fold a shirt.  
"Give me that." I laughed, ripping the shirt out of his hands and properly folding it.  
"I'm no good at this shit, I'm just here so you got a pretty face to look at." Abraham sarcastically chuckled.   
"You're no good at that either." I sarcastically snapped back at him.   
"You're about to tell me I ain't pretty, but you then you go sucking face with Mr. Redneck" Abraham criticized playfully.  
I let out a laugh.  
"By the way, have you seen him today." I subtly asked.  
"No not today." Abraham answered.  
I nodded at his response as I continued folding clothes.  
"Why? He hiding from ya?" Abraham asked sarcastically.  
"I don't know, maybe." I shrugged.  
"Want me to kick his ass?" Abraham abruptly asked.  
"No Abraham." I giggled.  
"Well if you change your mind, just let me know." Abraham nodded at me with a smile.  
"I'll be sure to remember that." I smiled back at him as I finished folding the last piece of laundry.  
"But I'm gonna go look for him, it's almost   
4 and I wanted to talk to him." I told Abraham.  
"Aye, no problem." Abraham nodded.  
"See ya Abraham." I smiled back at him and walked out the front door.  
I went around the town looking for him.   
I spotted Maggie and Glenn walking down the street.   
"Hey have you seen Daryl?" I questioned them both as I walked quickly towards them.  
"No not since yesterday." Maggie responded, as Glenn shook his head back at me.  
"Hm, well thanks anyways." I mumbled back to them as I turned away from them.

"Where could he be?" I thought to myself.  
Hour after hour went by, still no sign of Daryl. I asked person after person if they had seen him but no one could help me. It was sometime around 9 p.m. when I found Aaron.  
"Aaron, have you seen Daryl? I've been looking for him all day and-" Aaron interrupted me.  
"He's been in my garage all day, fixing up a bike I said he could have. You can go over there if you want, just let yourself in." Aaron smiled at me.  
"Thank you so much." I urgently thanked Him and made my way toward his home extremely relieved.  
There I found Daryl in the garage working on his new bike, just as Aaron promised.

"What the hell, I've been looking for you all day." I yelled, startling him a bit.  
"Sorry, wanted to get this done, I'm goin' on a run with Rick and some others tomorrow." Daryl mumbled, his attention fixed on his bike.  
"hm.. you could have atleast told me.." I snapped, bite my lower lip in frustration.  
"yeah. sorry." Daryl still had his eyes on the motorcycle.  
"So, how was yours day." I sweetly asked as I walked closer to him, trying to change the subject.   
"fine." Daryl blurted out, abruptly making his way over to the work bench covered with tools.   
I quickly followed   
"Daryl.. what's going on? You even look at me?" I flatly asked.  
Daryl turned back to me, barely making eye contact.  
"There. Ya happy now." he snapped, trying to make his way around me.  
Before he could get too far I grabbed him by the shoulder making him turn and look at me.  
"What the hell Daryl? What's your problem." I yelled up at him.  
"I don't have a problem.. I just..." Daryl paused.  
"Just what? Look I know your new to this whole relationship thing but you can't just admit your feelings for someone then push them aside" I scolded.  
"I'm doing you a favor, here's your out. Go be with someone better, like Rick, he'd be better for ya." Daryl snapped, and turned to walk away.  
"I love you Daryl." The words flew out, forcing me to slightly cover my mouth.  
Daryl turned back to me slowly.  
"You what?" Daryl questioned, with an eyebrow raised.  
"I- I love you.. I don't want anyone better Daryl, I want you. You are the only person who is capable of making me forget of everything bad. I need you. You make me feel like I'm alive again, and I don't know if you feel the same but-" Daryl interrupted my confession.   
He pushed my back against the work bench, beginning to kiss me passionately.  
He picked me up so I could sit on the bench. Daryl's fingers traced my spine and made there way to my thighs, but his lips never left mine.  
"Dreya, I was lost till I found you. You are my home now." Daryl breathlessly spoke, barely away from my face.   
I couldn't help but smile, he began kissing my neck and chest, pulling me close to him. He began to lift my shirt over my head, pulling my bra strap off of my shoulder. I pulled off his shirt slowly as he unbuttoned my jeans. He unbuttoned his own pants and pulled himself close to me.   
Everything in that moment felt perfect, it was what I had been waiting for and everything I imagined it to be.   
A while later, we made our way back to my house, he held my hand tightly as we walked.   
As we stepped into the house Daryl pulled me into a hug.  
"I'm exhausted." a quietly admitted.  
"Me too" I giggled, pulling away from him.  
we made our way upstairs and into bed.  
I laid my head on Daryl's chest as he held be close to him with one arm. I began to doze off, but felt Daryl gently kiss the top of my head.  
"I love you too." he whispered, not knowing I could hear.   
The morning came too quickly, Daryl was still there when I woke up, which made me immediately smile, but he was still asleep.  
"Wake up." I sweetly said, placing a kiss on his lips.  
his eyes slowly opened.  
"Hey." he groggily said, which made me let out a giggle.  
"What time is it?" Daryl asked urgently, sitting up.  
"uh 9:30." I informed him, a little confused.  
"Shit, I gotta leave in a half hour to go on that run" He stated, jumping out of bed and beginning to get ready to leave.   
"Wait Daryl, do you want me to make you something to eat?" I asked, getting up out of bed.  
"No time." Daryl made his way out of the bedroom and to the top of the stairs, I followed.  
"How long are you gonna be gone?" I asked with concern in my voice.  
"Uh it's probably gonna take a little while. We should be back by tomorrow night though." Daryl explained to me.  
"Tomorrow night!?" I yelled.  
"I'll be back before you know it." Daryl pulled me close and kissed me.  
"Gotta go freckles, See ya soon." Daryl smiled, running down the stairs and out the door.


End file.
